vinesaucefandomcom-20200213-history
Vinny
'Vincent "Vinny Jabroni" Pizzapasta '(Born May 12, 1985) is the founder of Vinesauce, and is the most famous streamer on the website. He is known for his Corruption Videos, Tomodachi Life streams, and Shovelware Showcase. He is from Staten Island, and has a love for pizza and nuggets. He is also known for his accurate impressions of famous characters and people, such as Mario, Luigi, Toad, Pee-Wee Herman, Shitty Bender and David Bowie. Vinny is also a musician, and has an alternative psychedelic rock band named Red Vox. You can check it out here. He also produces a irregularly released podcast with KY called "Two on the Vine", which focuses on games both Vin and KY played recently, stories in their lifes and some community interaction in the form of viewer mail and "Greenlight Guess" where either of them has to guess if the game idea that gets read out, is a real game on Steam's Greenlight or all made up by a listener. History Before Vinesauce was a stream, the original Vinesauce YouTube page was created on February 20th, 2010. Initially, Vinny used the channel to serve small recordings of video game playthroughs and amateur videos. During this time, Vinny became a fan of various video game streams on livestream, a then newly emerging medium. As his favorite streams began to collapse, he had the idea give streaming a shot himself. All this happened before Twitch was created, so the concept of streaming was still new and more or less undefined. During a Q&A, Vinny explained the beginnings of Vinesauce, as well as how it got its name: “It all started in a basement a number of years ago. A group of friends were gathered around a television playing one of the GameCube Mario Party games. The mini game in which vines grow out of the ground and into the sky appeared on screen. A random member of the committee was said to have uttered "Doesn't it look like those vines are growing out of an asshole?" Many jokes and laughs later, "Vinny" became "Vine." At least, that's how the rumor goes. Oh, and for the record, sauce is just a fun word.” On May 11th, 2010, Vinny launched the Vinesauce website, and started his own stream. Within the year, he started to recruit full-time streamers, and would occasionally allow a guest to stream. It was from 2011 to 2013 that he would be joined by several additional streamers, including KY, Joel, Fred, MentalJen, Limes, Darren, Rev, Hootey and Imakuni. On April 13th, 2013, a page for “Vinesauce” was created on TV Tropeshttp://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WebVideo/Vinesauce. On January 25th, 2014, a Vinesauce Facebook page was created, gained over 2,100 likes in the first four months. From the article about Vinny from the 2016 Too Many Games convention magazine: Vinesauce is not an ingredient you might use to help spice up a pasta. It has little to do with the popular program that takes video of your cat for 10 seconds. It's also not a science themed youtube channel that might explain the Earth's gravitational pull as compared to a beach ball... It's much less exciting than all that. Vinesauce is a guy named Vinny from New York that streams video games, plays guitar, eats pizza and uploads the occasional YouTube video. Well, the truth is, Vinesauce can also refer the team of streamers started by Vinny some years back. A few months after opening his youtube channel in February of 2010, the jabroni called Vinny, (his actual name) began a live stream channel. Over the years, a team of talented and personable streamers were assembled into the collection of lovable folks you see today on vinesauce.com. Perhaps more importantly, every summer, the streamers get together to raise money for charity during a weekend of non-stop streaming. Vinny himself has been involved in a myriad of activities over the years. From his standard live streaming to overdubs of classic Mario brothers cartoons, from corruptions to the weirdest games on the internet, from RP with unsuspecting G -Mod players to exploring strange abandoned virtual worlds. Having grown up with the classics, some of Vinny's favorite games include Chrono Trigger, Super Metroid, Zelda: A Link To The Past, Metal Gear Solid. Half -Life, Final Fantasy 9, Warcraft 3, Skies of Arcadia, Super Mario 3 and Star Fox 64; most of which he's streamed throughout his career. When not playing video games and making strange duck noises, Vinny is the frontman for the rock band Red Vox. Having released their debut album "What Could Go Wrong" in early 2016, Red Vox enjoys playing the occasional show marred by technical difficulties and weak booze. The band is currently recording an EP follow up entitled "Blood Bagel" which will be filled with hard rock and 80's hair metal sounding songs. Really. What will the future hold for Red Vox? Probably typhoid, but at the very least, more studio albums. Vinny and the Vinesauce team enjoy entertaining and sharing their thoughts on videogames. Old games, new games, bizarre games, amazing games and games so bad no one should ever see; Vinesauce streams them all. They continue to stream nightly to an incredible audience of the nicest, most down-to-earth people on the internet. Trivia * Vinny once displayed images of man on horse pornography to 3000 individuals during a stream on August 31, 2015. (citation needed) * Vinny's favorite food is pizza. * Vinny is the first Vinesauce streamer.http://www.vinesauce.com/contact * Chrono Trigger was the first game that Vinny streamed. * In 2016 Vinny released his first album with the band Red Vox. * Vinny's Active Worlds video went viral after a number of clickbait articles stated that an ancient AI had come to life in an abandoned virtual chat client from the 90s.http://youtu.be/PRgATG6PUA0 * Ralph Bluetawn is by Vinny's own admission, not a 100% original character. However, he still love pizza, beer, women and has yet to find the buvvins. * Vinny, Criken and Cr1tikal once created an erotic novel by each saying a single word at a time until a "story" was formed. To this day it's widely regarded as a cr1tical and commercial failure. * After quitting his editing job at a television station around the beginning of 2014, he launched a Patreon to secure his financial situation. After feeling guilty about it and knowing he'd not need it, he canceled it after the first payment. He'd donate the money during the first charity stream to PCRF.https://www.patreon.com/user?u=99907 References External Links * Vinny's Highlight Channel * Vinny's Fullsauce Channel Category:Streamers Category:People Category:Youtuber